1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a method of manufacturing an electro-optic device and electronic equipment and, more specifically, to a structure for positioning an electro-optic panel.
2. Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel which is a kind of electro-optic panel which constitutes an electro-optic device is integrated in a housing of electronic equipment such as a mobile phone set for use. In this case, the electronic equipment is provided with a display window for making a display area of the liquid crystal display panel viewable from the outside. When an opened range of the display window and the display area of the liquid crystal display panel are deviated from a normal positional relationship, there arise problems such that the display window and a display screen of the electronic equipment are not aligned, thereby resulting in a defective produce, or that the quality of the product is impaired by the appearance around a display unit.
As a structure of the electro-optic device of this type in the related art, a structure in which the electro-optic panel is positioned on a frame with a jig and then fixed thereto, and then the electro-optic panel is stored in an upper case and a lower case with reference to the frame is known (for example, see JP-A-2005-99616).
However, in JP-A-2005-99616, there is a problem that the jig is necessary for positioning the electro-optic panel to the frame.